


Energy In, Energy Out

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Spenser Confidential
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, black reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: Just a little Hawk experiment. I’m trying to work out how I want to write him and where my focus will be. Also, trying to steer clear of Boxer!Baku so bear with me as I play around. No dialogue. All his POV.
Kudos: 3





	Energy In, Energy Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Hawk experiment. I’m trying to work out how I want to write him and where my focus will be. Also, trying to steer clear of Boxer!Baku so bear with me as I play around. No dialogue. All his POV.

Hawk looks for her in the crowd. He looks for the distinctive flash of her smile and the way she stands on her toes to see over the men who’ve rushed towards the cage and started a swarm of back pats and clamps on the scruff of his neck. This is their version of celebration, a way of touching a gladiator who just wants the cheering echos to cease.

He lets the hands slide off his sweaty skin, accepting a towel as he takes the short hop down the ring’s stairs. He can see a bit of her. She’s far in the distance, the swell of the crowd pulling her further from him as the seats continue to empty. He watches her jostle among the bodies until she loses the balance atop her toes and his view is blocked.

Hawk picks up speed now. The hands on his skin are now more annoying than congratulatory. He starts to brush them off, does little more than dip his head in thanks with each well wish and compliment.

Just a little further and he’s there. He reaches one long arm into the thicket of people until he finds the soft flesh of her wrist. He tugs gently until bit by bit she emerges and his heart settles. It takes little effort to bring her close enough to lift her to his body with one arm, anchoring her against the slick of his chest until the fabric of her shirt meshes like a second skin.

It takes even less thought to bring his eyes to hers to see if she’d seen his triumph. He knows she did, she always does both in and out of the ring, but Hawk needs this. Needs the reassurance that after the adrenaline fades, and the peace creeps back in, that she still sees him as whole.

She does. He knows this, so he speeds the process by moving his free hand down the slope of her hips. He feels her mold to him, knows it’s time to leave the crowd behind before it envelopes them again. He takes the smallest taste of her mouth before he moves forward. His hand kneed her softness wherever he can find it. That small taste makes him thirsty so he takes more, drinking of her until the two of them are sheltered in the quiet of the locker room. It takes one cut of his eyes to empty it, a flick of his wrist to lock the door, and all his willpower to place her to her feet.

Hawk watches the blur of her fingers against button and zipper until she glows before him. He needs her now, intends to have her before the crowd finds them once more.


End file.
